Speed Trapped
“' '” is the first episode of Season 2 and the Season 2 premiere of ''Lab Rats''. It first aired on February 25, 2013. This is the 21st episode overall. Plot Adam, Bree, and Chase snuck out to meet Marcus using Davenport’s new self-driving sports car. When Leo tries to stop them, Marcus traps him inside the car and programs it to take him on a wild, high-speed ride bound for the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Story It has been shown that Marcus has been spying on the Lab Rats all along. Donald has also created a car that can drive itself. Donald has also put Leo in charge of the Lab Rats. Adam, Bree, and Chase sneak out to meet Marcus at the new frozen yogurt shop through Davenport’s new self-driving sports car while Donald and Tasha are having their 1st anniversary dinner. During the dinner, Eddy became jealous of Tasha because it's his 5th birthday and wanted to celebrate it with Donald. Eddy teased and mocked her and even froze her. Tasha became angry at Eddy. Soon, Donald demanded Eddy to apologize to Tasha, however, he tried saying 'sorry' with a fake malfunction. Because of this, Donald decided to deactivate Eddy temporarily. Eddy begged Tasha to stop Donald from doing it. Tasha offered him a deal to give her his mute button and to stop causing problems that involves her. Eddy accepted this offer. Tasha then told him that she'll start the deal tomorrow. Eddy became frustrated and insulted her, after that, Donald successfully deactivated him. When Leo tries to stop them, his nemesis, Marcus traps him inside the car and programs it to take him on a wild, high-speed ride bound for the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. The Lab Rats managed to save him from falling into the Pacific Ocean, just by a short distance. When Leo went back to the household, he found out that Marcus sabotaged him. Marcus revealed that he is also bionic like the Lab rats and threatens Leo that if Leo tells anyone about what Marcus had done, Marcus will reveal the Lab Rat's bionic secret. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Shadowy Figure *Will Forte as Eddy *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Mentioned Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley Trivia *This is the Season 2 premiere. *This is the only Season premiere that wasn't a 1 hour special. * In this episode, it is revealed that Donald Davenport invented the first self-driving car. * Marcus reveals his bionics to Leo in this episode. **He also reveals that he knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. *This episode takes place a day after Mission: Space *it is revealed that the car is really is a electric it. *While Marcus was supposedly talking to "Douglas", it was actually Hal Sparks. Goofs *Leo's metal detectors didn't go off when he used them on Marcus. There were multiple things that could have possibly made it go off: Marcus has an android body, Marcus has bionics, and lastly, Marcus has a WiFi hotspot on his neck. Though this may have not been a goof if Douglas did something to cover it. * The Lab Rats used several of their bionics outside and in front of people. *When Eddy was showing the slideshow of when they got married, one of them shows Tasha and Donald together in the house, but in Crush, Chop and Burn, when Tasha entered the house, she acted like she has never seen the house. *When Marcus shot his laser vision near Leo, he dropped the cookies and milk he was holding. However, when Adam, Bree and Chase came, there was no cookies or milk to be seen. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:SpeedTrapped Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:February Episodes Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Season Premiere Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Season 2 Specials Category:Speed Trapped Category:Specials Category:Guest Character Category:Guest Cast Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes when Douglas is Evil Category:Epis [[Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Major Events Category:Tasha Related Pages